Type-52 Special Applications Rifle
| manufacturer=Achoem Weapons | model= | type=Rifle | cost= | size=*Length: 145.2cm *Width: 20cm *Height: 61.6cm *Weight: 17.1kg | damage per hit= | magazine=100 battery units | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=magnetically guided plasma beam | operation= | rate of fire=continuous | accuracy=high | range=long | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The , also known as the Focus Rifle, is a Covenant and Republic sniper rifle used mostly for anti-material purposes, but can be used against enemy personnel with horrendous effects. History Hastily engineered weapons, intended for use by forward Covenant scouts in combat humans. A powerful beam weapon, it was built around recovered Forerunner relics on order of the Prophet of Truth. Intended to combat stationary combat positions, this weapon was a fearsome tool, but requirements of its construction limited their numbers. Following the fall of the Covenant, these weapons were built by Achoem weapons, though getting the correct components took a great effort. The Swords of Sanghelios bought and cherished each one. Description The Focus Rifle is a high power beam weapon, designed to damage enemy war materials with a focused plasma beam. The beam utilises a focused magnetic tunnel, designed to superheat and guide the plasma in a directed beam. The super heated beam of plasma melts materials and damages guns, and can cut straight through infantry. It features stacked capacitors, and a multifunction sight with limited target tracking abilities, allowing it to steer the beam within a narrow cone in front of it's self. The weapon is prone to overheating and requires a cooldown period before it becomes functional again. The weapon's advanced cooling system enables it to become functional again in a short time. Each weapon is built using the fractured remains of an Aggressor Sentinel, salvaging the beam emitter to act as the firing chamber. Slaved to control devices and power systems, it allows it to amplify the normally scalpel thin beam into a raging torrent on sun-fire. Variants Lance of Urs Built around the core of a gold-clad sentinel, the Light of Urs produces a brilliant red pillar of fire, capable of scissoring infantry apart. These weapons are rare, and each is a treasured relic.Much more powerful than regular Focus Rifles, they also have improved coolant protocols that reduce cooldown time. Thunder's Passing An effort to improve the function of the Focus Rifle, senior Armourers at Achoem weapons improvised a new pattern, Thunder's Passing. Producing a deafening rattle on firing, it produces a beam that cuts a swathe through anything in it's path. Thanks to it's modifications, it is capable of tearing through heavy armour, like that on vehicles, and has additional battery usage. Iconoclast Recovered from the shattered ruins of a Covenant-era holy site by the Ascetic Guard, the weapon had been used to vandalise ancient murals, and deface statues of the gods. While the Ascetics are never pleased with the destruction of historical sites, they are always pleased with destructive power turned against the Covenant. They quickly replicated the design and disseminated among their brothers. The Iconoclast takes longer to overheat, and is quicker to cool down, and has improved battery performance. UNSC Remarks